1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods for recovering or extracting elements from organic and/or inorganic materials. The source materials may be naturally occurring, man-made, waste material, or any other suitable material, including, but not limited to complex or refractory ores, crude oil, tar sands, shale and granite. Embodiments of the present invention are further directed to methods for separating and extracting desired recoverable materials, which are found in source materials, such as complex or refractory ores, into a pure state. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and systems for extracting petroleum and/or other hydrocarbons from tar sands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, removing oil from tar sands (also referred to as oil sands), which are a combination of clay, gravel, sand, water and bitumen (a heavy black viscous oil) involves utilizing water at high temperatures to release the bitumen bond from the clay/gravel/sand mixture. The hot water or steam changes the oil's viscosity, thus breaking its attachment to the clay/gravel/sand mixture. This traditional process uses vast amounts of water and ultimately contaminates the environment as a result of leaving trace amounts of bitumen to remain in the water.